Field of the Related Art
The present disclosure relates to fingerprint recognition technology, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for performing a chemical analysis of fingerprints for providing, in certain instances, at least one substantially instant response, such as a reply, result, recommendation, supplemental information and/or feedback.
Description of the Related Art
The need to identify and authenticate individuals is greater today than it has ever been, and is particularly acute for applications such as homeland security, law enforcement, electronic commerce, access control and privacy protection, to name a few.
The use of biometrics in general, and fingerprint recognition in particular, to identify and authenticate humans is a proven method. Biometrics is a group of technologies that provide a high level of security. Fingerprint capture and recognition is an important biometric technology. Law enforcement, banking, voting, retail, and other industries increasingly rely upon fingerprints as a biometric to recognize or verify identity.
Fingerprint identification systems usually involve the use of a computer, which provides an identification probability for a match of a fingerprint to a prerecorded fingerprint held in a database. In this manner, fingerprint recognition devices have been employed for accessing high security areas. Fingerprint scanners are one form of fingerprint recognition devices. Fingerprint scanners having image sensors are available, which capture an image of a fingerprint. A signal representative of the captured image is then sent over a data communication interface to a host computer for further processing.
However, to perform identification and authentication in many of the applications envisaged today, quick and accurate collection of several samples of fingerprints in various environments is important. Thus, there is a need for automated fingerprint recognition, where a large number of fingerprints may be collected and analyzed from various environments or electronic devices without sacrificing accuracy. Thus, there is a need in the fingerprint recognition art for a technological solution that overcomes at least in part the aforesaid deficiencies.